eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Lady of the Lake (House Item)
}} \aITEM 445473145 1365727029:The Lady of the Lake\/a was a previous version; it showed as a stack of books, rather than a single one Book Text Waiting for an inevitable war is never easy. In this book, we meet two Qeynosian Guards at an outpost on Lake Rathetear who find themselves on the edge of war and far from home. The drums echoed in the Rathe Mountains and reverberated through the deep waters of Lake Rathetear. They were victory drums, sounded by the ogres of the new Rallosian Army. They had taken the mountains and now their drums warned of their advance to the Lake itself. Aviak scouts reported their progress and numbers. There were so many ogres and trolls, it was said that the road was blackened by their shadows as far as the aviak eye could see. "Why do they come here?" asked Ilkalla, one of the Qeynosian guards stationed at the Lake. "Because they can," responded Gerren, the other guard. "And here we are, unable to send word to Qeynos. We will die fighting alongside these savages." "Do not say such a thing," Ilkalla said uncomfortably. "They have treated us very kindly since word of the Rallosian Army reached them. You may not like them, but the aviaks have offered us shelter in these uncertain times?" Smoke curled on the opposite shore of the Lake Rathetear, which obscured whatever the Rallosian Army was doing. The drums in the mountains had stopped. Other than the acrid tang of smoke drifting across the water, one might forget that the ogres were there. A squadron of aviaks swooped low into the smoke to get a closer look; their report was not encouraging. The ogres were apparently cutting down massive numbers of trees, stripping their bark and sharpening their ends into spikes. Ilkalla wondered what the ogres would do with spikes the size of trees. It seemed unlikely they would build a fortification; they were on the offense not defense. "We must get closer... but so far the aqua goblins in the Lake are not cooperating with us. I must make them understand the danger to us all. If I can get safe passage, I could find out what the Rallosians are planning." The aqua goblins had for the most part retreated to their lairs in the midst of the Lake, trusting its deep waters to keep them safe. One of the aviaks that Ilkalla had befriended went with her to the aqua goblins' chief. The discussion was disappointing to some extent, as the chief was more interested in the baubles Ilkalla had brought as gifts than he was in the danger posed by the Rallosians. It took the better part of the morning before he agreed to allow her safe conduct through the Lake. "I don't speak for them sharks, though," the chief said with a snicker. Ilkalla was a strong swimmer though and knew how to deal with the sharks. Under cover of darkness, Ilkalla slipped off through the black water. She opted for a small coracle and paddled silently across the Lake. The smoke that drifted across the water may have hidden the ogres' activities but it also provided Ilkalla with excellent concealment from any watching eyes. She soon found out that if anyone were watching her, it wasn't the ogres. They were apparently so confident of victory that they set no watch along the shore. Though she was tired from her trip across the Lake, Ilkalla knew she could not stop to rest. She must find out what the ogres were doing and then paddle back across the Lake without being caught. Pausing to listen for indications that she had been seen, Ilkalla methodically investigated the narrow beach until she found what she was seeking. The ogres were not using the sharpened tree trunks to build a fort; they were building a raft. Quickly, Ilkalla returned to the coracle and paddled quickly back where Gerren and the aviak leaders waited for her. "They're planning to transport themselves across the Lake," Ilkalla panted as soon as she stepped ashore. "They are building a raft, a barge of immense size to carry their troops. It is nearly done." She sank to the shore and inhaled deeply. "We need help." Gerren pushed back his hair and said, "The time to send for help is long past. The aqua goblins may have let you pass once, but they will surely side with the ogres and trolls." Ilkalla nodded, adding, "We must make for Karana and thence to Qeynos." Gerren laughed, "I would not let you take all the glory, my friend. You crossed the Lake; I will cross the mountains. The aviaks will not be able to stand alone." "They stand not alone," said a deep, rumbling voice nearby. Ilkalla and Gerren turned, startled to see a centaur. He bowed and said, "The aviaks sent word to us. While we have not always agreed on things, this is different. This is war." Ilkalla slowly stood, looking over her shoulder across the dark water. "Yes," she said softly, "This is definitely war." Category:Lore Category:Aviak Lore Category:Centaur Lore